warofthemonstersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cerrebrious
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Wikc.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Devil Hulk Subject: Oooh, I see! My most sincere apologies! To be truthful I haven't played that game in ages and most of what I know about WotM is through memory. Because it was such a good game I know lots of it. I'm sorry about using italics too; I just used them simply to highlight important figures as it were. For example, since Congar is one of the many important monsters in WotM I thought it would be potentially polite to mention his interaction with the military. Also, I had no idea that the military weren't American at all. That was inevitably a big mistake too huh? I just stereptyped it because many typical monster movies seem to have a US army force attacking (except Godzilla of course, hes Japanese). And as for Goliath Prime, I am also sorry if I typed up any misleading information. I probably accidentily abided by the information posted on DeviantART ''by that ''one artist ''... As for the Military artical in general, somebody else originally created it, calling it "US Milllitairy" (thus spelling it ''wrong). I had to be the one who brushed up up a bit. When I seen the article there were no full stops, bad usage of grammar and simply dumped there for the sake of it, so I improved it. Hope I didn't do anything else stupid during my time here on WotM Wiki. If I do, please inform me. P.S. Cerrebrious ... definitely not Cerebulon ... riiight? XD Thank you for reading. Devil Hulk (talk) 10:50, January 17, 2013 (UTC)Devil Hulk Hello! :) Just wanted to ask: do you find the transparent black box behind the text (but infront of the background) rather distracting? Personally I find it hard to read and i'd like it if the opacity was turned down so the text stands out. I think it's because the background itself is mostly black and white so it doesn't contrast. I'll try to find some pictures of the Kineticlopses for you too! Final thing, I'll ask Wikia staff if I can be promoted on WotM Wiki. It's not for any bragging rights or any intentions to screw this wiki up, but, let's face it, Tojoro is very busy right now, isn't he? Also, you're a game dev? Cool! :D MechanicOrga (talk) 13:25, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :3 Anytime buddy! :D I asked the staff and said I didn't want Tojoro demoted or anything. He's really busy and he could use my help. I study Wotmology after all. :3 Checked the link but the language isn't english, unfortunately. ^_^' I've downloaded software called Blender, which enables you to create 3D models to use in games or movies. Unity is also awesome as it's free game design software (and the Unreal Engine). I hope one day to create a spiritual successor to War of the Monsters. In fact I'm currently writing a business plan. ;) Remember to check out WotM Fanon Wiki and, if you're on DeviantART, join my War-of-the-Monsters group. :) MechanicOrga (talk) 19:21, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Cerebulon's Forms update Updated the Cerebulon's Forms article with some high-res pictures. The old ones were a bit grainy and drained of colour. I took some better photos, including some which Tojoro hadn't taken, tehe! Chekc it for yourself and see what you think; I'll do the same for all the other monsters. Background? You mean the last background on this wiki, the one with all the ingame posters stuck together in a sort of collage? Thanks! Glad you like it. :) I feel it adds more visually and it's especially good for people who need references of Congar. It's the same for Cerebulon. Yep, I plan too! Every monster! I'm unsure of Kineticlops though as he appears as a multi-threat as opposed to his own character. Also sorry, I tried finding the last background but it's not there. :( Nah... It's best not to bother, because it's nearly the end of October, there's no point. Additionally how can we even decorate it for Halloween if all the admins are inactive? It's undoable. You can? Awesome! I was thinking of making reference sheets for all the characters (E.G. lots of compiled photos and sketches). Good evening, Sir. I wanted to inform you that I think it would be great to have you as part of the admin team, as you have been a presence here when I was not, and I appreciate that. Yourself and MechanicOrga seem to get on well, and I look forward to seeing this place grow and improve. Have a good evening, Tojoro (talk) 20:45, October 27, 2013 (UTC)Tom Holy What?? That is fantastic news, indeed! Thanks for pursuing this. I'm glad someone found a way to reach one of the core group. My questions: 1. Is reproducing any of the text/images/audio or video here a problem? 2. May it please be permissible to feature the concept work involved in making the game, (both conventional, as well as digital) here? 3. Should this game's original release stateside have waited until Holiday '03 instead? What would he have done differently? We obviously got it...many others did not, or found it by sheer accident. Thanks again, man! Tojoro (talk) 00:20, October 29, 2013 (UTC) I think you should roll forwar with that idea. Something involving Incog's input on this wikia should certainly take precedence. I think it's time for me to sit back and enjoy this wikia...the ideas you gentlemen have can only improve the page, which is the main goal. If you can supercede/improve upon/make better anything I have put here, by all means, go for it. Tojoro (talk) 01:05, October 29, 2013 (UTC) I'll keep it under my hat, here. Maybe let LosTtman know too. He's the fourth Admin, who was the first to appear after I was done adding media, and struggling with graphics. Your call, of course! Fixed Kineticlopses error! Glad to let you know that I found the problem with the Kineticlopses page: the pictures were merged in with the large text of the header. I've fortunately resolved this so it should no longer be an issue. :) MechanicOrga (talk) 10:48, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Mike Giam on LinkedIn Really? Awesome! :D So what kind of interview is it? Will it be through comments or a live interview? If so, we need to ask a plentiful amount of questions about WotM! Particularly concept art that we had a sneak peak at during the credits or those 2 unused monster models. :) MechanicOrga (talk) 10:58, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Not out the door type of leaving, more retiring to the rear guard. Having the youth take this page to another level. It was pretty plain when I got here, for sure, and It's been a pleasure tracking down stuff so I could share it here, but I think I've reached the end, in terms of anything new in images or merch that I can add here. MechanicOrga is prepping to take on the task of upgrading images throughout the Wikia, you yourself have a very important contribution we are anxiously awaiting the outcome of. This could actually be ''the ''contribution to this page. We could garner a greater following, the core group realizes people still care about this mutant bastard, we get killer-diller follow-up for the PS4, everybody happy!! You guys have hit the ground running. You'll be fine. Like I said, I'll be around, adding content to the pages concerning kaiju & mech from the Golden Age. By all means, Sir...rock on! ~t.